Arrangement
by energizerbunny1111
Summary: She never thought she would do this, but here she is making a profile on a dating app to hook up. After a messy divorce all she wanted was no strings attached, mind-blowing s*x. All be damned if she does not get what she wants. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: G!P, Futa, Age Difference

First story I have started to write.

 **Arrangement**

She never thought she would do this, but here she is making a profile on a dating app to hook up. After a messy divorce all she wanted was no strings attached, mind-blowing sex. All be damned if she does not get what she wants.

Quinn downloads app witch shows people close to you. After few minutes, her profile was set up.

USERNAME: Splitz84

GENDER: Female

AGE: 32

HEIGHT: 5'7

BODY TYPE: Athletic

INTERESTED IN: Male and Female

LOOKING FOR: Only physical relationship. Not interested in threesomes.

She added a picture of herself in a bikini where you can't really see her face. Now all she had to do is wait.

After cleaning her apartment, cooking dinner and eating she finally checked if she had any messages on her dating profile. One was from a man in his forties; first Quinn looked at his picture and instantly closed his profile. She made a note to herself that she needs update her profile, saying no beer bellies or "dad bods". One woman was way too forward in her message and asked if Quinn could do splits on her face. Some people were promising, but there was no one that caught Quinn's attention. Until few days later she got a message from Songbird1212.

Quinn first looked at Songbirds profile pictures, which made her very interested. It showed a young woman dressed in white sports bra, low hanging jeans. She looked very fit. She had toned arms, defined abs and "V" shaped cut that Quinn always loved about her lovers.

She opened her profile, younger woman was 23 years old, 5,10, interested in females, she was looking for open minded females and new experiences.

Her message wasn't sexual or judging.

Songbird1212: _Hey, are you still looking for a lover? I would not be surprised if you already found someone. You look gorgeous._

Quinn wasn't sure if she should consider person 9 years younger. However, she had made profile with purpose and it wasn't like she would be in relationship with Songbird1212. As she had mentioned in her profile their relationship should be just sexual and the girl was adult. She looked at her picture again and decided to reply.

Splitz84: Hello. Yes, I am still looking for the right person. Thank you for the compliment. I am wondering why you are on this app. You are very young. Shouldn't you be going to clubs or bars?

Songbird1212: _Do I have any chance to be the right person? I'm not an outgoing person, not good with large crowds. Is the age issue for you?_

Splitz84: If I wouldn't consider you then I wouldn't be writing to you. Honestly, at first I was concerned about age… then I looked at your picture again and couldn't ignore you. You are exactly my type.

She couldn't wait how Songbird would react to a little flirting.

Songbird1212: _You are mine as well. God, you look so good in that picture. I can't stop thinking about it._

After few seconds came another message

Songbird1212: _And how soft your skin would feel under my hands and lips_

Quinn raised her eyebrow and smirked. This is going better than she expected. She closed her eyes and imagined how Songbird would touch her. Her strong arms holding her, those defined abs.

Her thoughts were interrupted by ping of her phone. Message from Songbird1212.

Songbird1212: _Was that too forward?_

Splitz84: No, actually I was imagining how that would fell, where would you touch and kiss me

She wanted to know how far Songbird would take this

Songbird1212: _I would start by kissing your neck gently; my hands would be on your waist. Holding you close to my body. You would let out quiet moans and push my head closer to your skin._

Splitz84: Your lips fell so soft. You lick and bite my neck and I take off your sports bra. I touch your breasts

Songbird1212: _Your hands feel so good on me. I start to kiss your collarbone and your breasts. I push up your bikini top and kiss your nipples. My hands go lower to your ass. Fuck. Your ass feels so good_

Quinn takes off her top and bra. Her hands goes to her breast and squeezes her nipple, other hand holding her phone.

Songbird1212: _I kiss down your stomach. Then I lick just above waistband of your panties. I want to rip them off and lick you till you cum._

She can't believe how turned on she is getting. She pushes her hand down her panties imagining it was Songbird kissing her.

Splitz84: Fuck. I am so wet. Rip them. Make me cum!

Quinn is so close to orgasm.

Songbird1212: _I rip them. You taste so good, I can't get enough. I push two fingers inside you. So tight._

Fingers enter her.

Splitz84: Oh God.

Songbird1212: _Your pussy is squeezing my fingers so hard. Fuck. I fell you coming. Cum for me!_

Few thrusts and Quinn comes. Her phone falls out of her hand. After Quinn's body calms down she pick it up again.

Splitz84: Fuck. I came. You definitely are the right person.

Songbird1212: _I can't wait to really feel you, kiss you, make you cum. Can we meet?_

Splitz84: Coffee tomorrow at 8pm in Starbucks on Williams street?

Songbird1212: _Yes. I'm going to send you a selfie so you know how I look._

Quinn receives a photo of a woman with browns eyes, brown, shoulder length hair. She can't believe how beautiful her future lover looks.

Splitz84: You look stunning.

Songbird1212: _Can I get a picture?_

Quinn decides she want's to see girls reaction to her when they meet.

Splitz84: I want to surprise you. Can't wait to see you, beautiful ;*

Quinn logs out after she sends message. She can't wait for tomorrow.

Authors Note: Do you wish me to continue with this story?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the support. G!P Rachel. Futa.

 **Arrangement**

Quinn was at Starbucks ten minutes before 8 pm and ordered green tea. She was nervous and exited at the same time; she really hoped that pictures of Songbird1212 were real. She didn't worry about their chemistry if it was even half of what they had sexting she would be very pleased woman tonight.

After few minutes walked in a tall brunet that made Quinn come just by sexting. She stood up and waved at the younger woman. Songbird approached her: "You must be Splitz84. I'm Rachel. Also known as Songbird ". Rachel was smiling shy little smile that Quin found very adorable. "Hey, Rachel. My name is Quinn. ".

They talked for a little while, none of them really wanted to get into bed with someone they didn't know anything about. After that they conversation turned more serious. "So, have you hooked up with a stranger before?" asked Quinn to witch Rachel replied that she hadn't done it before. After that Rachel wanted to know what were Quinn's limits what turns her on and off. Blonde woman wanted to know about Songbirds fantasies. They both were leaning closer to each other and talking in hushed voices and getting turned on.

Quinn went to the ladies room and when she returned Rachel seemed nervous. "Quinn, there's something I should tell you before we take this further." Blonde was quiet for a moment and then she asked taller women what she meant. "I'm not like other girls and that you are bisexual was the reason why I did write you. This is not easy to tell someone I just met. I . Ugh. I have a penis." Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Do you have condoms?" was blonde's response. A little bit surprised Rachel answered "Yeah". With that answer, Quinn stood up and took brunets hand. "We are going to hotel nearby." Only thing Rachel could do was nod her head in agreement.

When they were in front of the room brunete couldn't keep her hands and lips off blonde. Her front was against Quinn's back, hands very close to breasts, lips kissing and lightly biting slender neck. It took a minute to open the door. When they closed the door blonde was pushed against it. Rachel was kissing her passionately, pulling her lover lip with her teeth. Quinn was surprised when Rachel grabbed her ass and lifted her.

With blondes delicious looking legs wrapped brunet's waist. They started to grind against each other. "Oh fuck, you are so hard" exclaimed Quinn after hard push from Rachel's hips.

Older woman was impressed as she was carried to the bed. Rachel gently laid her on the bed and started kissing her neck. They both quickly took off their clothes. Brunete kissed Quinn's breasts, taking nipple in her moth and slightly grazing it with her teeth. Blonde started moaning louder as Rachel's hand gently squeezed her other breast.

Brunete kissed down Quinn's stomach, making her hips lift in the air with every kiss and bite. Rachel could see how wet blonde gotten, she didn't waste any time and kissed her clit. Licking her pussy, tasting everything it had to offer. Blonde was moaning loudly and calling Rachel's name. "Fuck…Rachel…oh god..fingers….use your fingers". Brunete did as requested and entered Quinn with two fingers. She couldn't believe how tight was her lover. Few moments later blonde beauty came, her body shuddering from pleasure.

Rachel kissed her way up Quinn's body. After few kisses she got the condom and put it started to kiss again, grinding their hips together. Blonde could feel hard shaft against her pussy, she took it in her hand and lined it with her opening. When Rachel entered her, Quinn almost came at how good it felt. Brunete started to thrust gently but when her lover started to kiss her neck and scratch at her back she started to use more force and speed. She couldn't believe how good being inside blonde felt, so tight and wet. Quin was in heaven, she was so close and when Rachel started to kiss and lick her neck she lost it.

Her legs squeezed Rachel's hips hard , her pussy tightening around hardness inside her. Brunete came few thrusts later. They didn't move for few minutes, sharing gentle kisses, enjoying their bodies being so close together.

Thanks for reading. Tell me in the comment what you think.


End file.
